Super Smash Bros' New Smashers
by prien12
Summary: 3 people... Screw this. read the story. Title says all. O.C pairings, Zelink, Samike.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! ^_^ this was sitting in my files so I spriced it up. I got O.C's for this story. Jack Ingram is my Beta Editer, Ebullient Ancilla, O.C**

**I only own Tiger and Priena and Ebullient Ancilla owns his, everything elses is Nintendo**

Super Smash Bro: New smashers

Priena's Pov

"Hey! Give me back my bow!" I yelled. Tiger smiled playfully, taunting me by throwing my bow up and down. Sadly, it was working. I was losing my patience. I immediately lunged for her. Bad move. She immediately hopped out of the way and over my head. SURE! She just HAD to be standing in front of a pillar.

Oh! Perhaps we should properly introduce ourselves. I'm Priena Black. And the person that is harassing me is Tiger Claws, how fitting. Her ACTUAL name is a secret. And we aren't… ordinary teens. Well for starters, I grew up with daggers, bows, swords and fists. Not a environment for a girl, explaining my tom boyishness, of course, my history is longer, but who cares? Tiger grew up an orphan when her parents found her using magic. Don't have to say much about that. She's also skilled with gymnastics. We're classified as 'freaks of nature'. We don't honestly CARE. Since we live alone, we get our financial problems done by taking odd jobs. Tiger works part-time at a Café, I work as a bouncer on some occasions, a fighting instructor in the next. On days like this, we just laze around and fight, just like right now.

"Oh my GOD! JUST GIVE ME BACK MY BOW! I don't think you want me to pull out my daggers will you?" I yelled. She chuckled and threw my bow back at me. I pull out my daggers anyway.

"Be quiet! We could get arrested for carrying weapons." She pointed out, willing me to put it back. I sighed. We probably should have done this inside instead of outdoors where there are tons of witnesses. I put my daggers back in my sheath.

"Besides, I don't think you dare stick a dagger into _poor little me._" She exaggerated the 'poor little me', pouting her lip and all. Tch. She's right. Like hell I would stick it into her. If she won't die from it, then I would have stabbed her a gazillion times already.

"Just cause I haven't doesn't mean I won't, you're just too weak to be bothered with." I snarled.

"That's so reassuring of you little cuz." She giggled, waving her arm around. "How about we take this inside?" She glared at me, already readying a spell.

Before I could reply, she already teleported us to our basement a.k.a fighting arena. I reached for my shoulder blades and prepared, looking if all of my hidden weapons were in place. I also ran through my spells just to check. I was also skilled in magic, but not as good as Tigers.

"No Mesmer, Sophie. It's basically an instant win for you." Tiger said casually, herself reading for our little brawl. I didn't reply. I just nodded.

We got onto a the mat and counted to 3.

_3_

I shifted into my battle pose.

_2_

"_Lin Flamos" _A ball of fire readied in Tigers fingers.

_1_

I immediately dashed towards Tiger. As quick as a… Tiger, she dodged out of the way and threw the fireball towards me. My sharp reflects immediately whacked the fireball back at her. She muttered a spell and levitated over the fireball. I was slightly stumped for a moment. She was in the air and I was on the ground, so she was in an advantage… Unless…

Tiger broke my thoughts when she shot a bunch of lighting balls at me. As I planned! I was wearing my rubber sneakers! I immediately jumped onto a lighting ball, then onto the other then the other. Then I jumped as high as I could and surprised Tiger who lost her concentration, and landed straight onto her butt. I smirked as I lunged towards Tiger, who was still shaken, planning to get her to yield.

Before I could do anything, the doorbell rang. I stopped in mid charge, which caused me to fall cartoon style. Tiger stood up and dusted herself, then teleported us to the living room. She then opened the door, where a sweaty postman with a white singlet stood.

"MAIL CALL!" He yelled even though she was already at the door.

"Hey… Aren't you the postman from Twilight Pri-" Tiger was about to say before the postman shoved a letter into her hand and ran off. Tiger looked curiously at the running figure. "Probably not…"

I sneaked up behind her and grabbed the letter. There was a logo on it. I froze. No. Way.

"What is it?" She asked snatching the letter back. She immediately gasped. " This is… the… Smash brothers Logo…"

* * *

? POV

"Where the hell were you!" I looked up from my sniper rifle. The Commander is gonna yell at me again.

"I left while you were setting the charges" I replied matter-O-factly.

My black visor mirrored the Commander's angered expression.

"You're a frickin coward you know that?" He yelled, veins popping out. The recruits were intimidated by that, but I'm too used to it to be frightened.

The Commander turned away from me and looked at my comrade.

"We'll talk about this later, Ingram. YOU. Gear up, we're saving the major"

I intervened, "They will shoot the major on sight; you know that the covenant shoot every human on sight"

The Commander grew furious and said pointing to my best friend, Dan who held my shotgun since he didn't have a weapon of his own.

"Did they shoot your buddy here?" He pointed out accusingly. I sighed. They never think do they?

He pointed the shotgun at the Commander and said threateningly  
"Don't drag me into this!"

The Commander replied angrily."Oh yeah? Bring it." His hands rounding into fists.

I can't take anymore of this.

"We will end up like the major if we stay here much longer pointing guns and accusations at one another." I pointed out, clearly irritated

The Commander growled at me and walked off.

"Hey, thanks Jack!" Dan said cheerfully. I groaned. I saved his butt a thousand times.

I guess a proper introduction would be in order. My name is Jack Ingram. I was trained by ODST (a/n** yes, the O.C is from a person that plays Halo.**) when parents died during a mission. The ODST took me under their wing, and I agreed. Thanks to my training, I am one of the youngest corporals there are. But that doesn't change the fact that I was not everyone's favourite person. I prefer keeping to myself if you don't mind.

"Yea, yea, shut up. We gotta save the Major." I replied, grabbing my shotgun back from him. He simply shrugged and grabbed a handgun. This was going to be hectic.

"HEY! WAIT, MR INGRAM! MR INGRAMMM!" A voice shouted. I turned around. A man with wearing a singlet ran up to me. He pulled out something from his red bag. _This could be a trap…!_ He pushed a letter to my arm and ran off. A letter...? _I haven't received one since HER death… this REALLY could be a trap._ I opened the letter cautiously. My eyes widened.

"Holy. Shit." I breathed.

"What is this?" Dan plucked it out from my hands and began reading the letter out loud.

_Dear Jack Ingram,_

_Congratulations! You and 2 other people will be joining SUPER SMASH BROS! You and the 2 others will be instantly teleported to the Smash mansion in 2 days! The mansion located in a hidden island that is hidden to human eyes! You will be spending a few years there. It will be an honour to have you train with our best fighters, Jack. We have selected 2 others with an astounding history of battles and magic to join, you happen to fall into this category. While you are there, you will also be having training with our fighters. Keep in mind that if you do this, it will be added into your history. We have been keeping watch on you Jack Ingram, and we think that you will be a great addition to the smash team. After a few years, we will decide if you should stay or not. We know you aren't a very trusting person. But please, do think over this._

_If you wish to join, pack up your stuff and wait outside the ODST. You are allowed to bring your shotgun and your combat knife. You are not allowed to bring your sniper rifle. It is too overpowered and is not allowed on in the smash arena. Think over this carefully. If you do this, you will not see your friends again for a few years at least. But If you do, you will come back a better warrior._

_Please choose wisely. _

_Sincerely,_

_Rain_

* * *

Dan looked bewildered. He turned to me.

"Will you do it?" He asked, fear seeping into his voice.

_If I do this, I'll be a better warrior…_

I looked up from my thoughts.

"I will."

**R&R Please :3 Ill give you a...-looks around- carrot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 immediately :D give you guys a treat before I go away for 3 months.**

Smash Bros New smashers.

Chapter 2

Priena's POV

"HURRY UP WOMAN! We're leavin!" I yelled. It has been 2 days since we got the letter asking us if we would join Super Smash Bros. HELL YEAH! I shrieked when I read that, even though the 'I've been watching you' part was stalker-ish. In 15 minutes I had already packed my bag. The two days passed by really slowly. But as usual, Tiger put it off to the last second.

"COME ON!" I yelled up the staircase. "STOP TAKING YOUR OWN DAMN SWEET TIME!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez!" she yelled back. In a few seconds, she stumbled down the stairs. She was dressed in her dark blue tank top and her favourite blue jeans. She also wore a light blue beanie and some dark blue boots. Jesus, what was with this woman and the colour blue? I myself was wearing my green beanie and my signature red shirt, followed by my black jacket and my fingerless gloves, then my torn jeans. I packed my shoulder blades, my dual daggers, and other hidden weapons all over my body.

"God, what were you packing?" I asked angrily, not expecting an answer.

"Well… I was packing my spell books, my skirts, my jeans, my tank tops, my T-shirts, my jackets, My battle gear, my sunglasses…" She dragged on and on and on. I groaned. How are we related?

She droned on and on as we walked towards the garden. I sat on a bench and waited impatiently for the girl called 'Rain' to teleport us to the Smash Mansion.

"…And finally, I packed some snacks just in case!" she ended cheerfully.

"Good for you…" I muttered incoherently, turning away. She looked at me, irritated.

"Hey, were you listening at all? You asked me what I packed, and you ignored me!" she asked angrily. I looked straight ahead. "GOD! And after going through all that…" she continued. Ugh. How. Are. We. Related.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared right in front of us, and it slowly shaped into a portal. I guess this is it. If we go through here, we won't come back for a few years. I snorted. Yea right, like we ever wanted to come BACK here. I stepped forward into the portal. It was like an anti-gravity pod in there, no seats, just a pod. I realised that me and Tiger were floating and there was another person there. I guess that's the other guy. Just then, a feminine voice popped up.

"Hello Priena, Tiger and Jack." It chimed. I looked at the guy floating there. So Jack was his name. "I'm sure your probably wondering where you are. You're in the portal and its taking you to Smash Island. Your luggage is being taken care of. It takes a while to get to Smash Island, and its terribily boring. So I had a talk with Master Hand to install an Anti gravity machine in there. Have fun!" And just like that, we went back to the silence.

I half-swam, half-walked up to Jack. Tiger noticed and tried to hold back her laughter. I shot her a death glare that said 'I don't like him woman, we haven't even met!" She just pushed back the urge to laugh harder.

"Um… Hey. Nice to meet you. Umm… I think you know my name already… what's yours? Wait I know that already- Oh what am I saying? I'm ranting!" I flushed. That's never happened before. He looked at me and froze. Literally, he froze. It gave me time to look at his face. He had boyish features and his eyes were dark blue.

"…Janet?" he whispered. And his voice was smooth… WAIT. Shut up! I'm not falling for him!

"Janet?" I asked curiously. Before he could say anything we fell onto the floor. Thankfully, Tiger casted a last minute spell so that pillows were underneath us. We landed on our butts. Well, Jack and Tiger did. I landed on my face.

"…You okay?" he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. His touch was rough and cool.

"_I'm fine._" I murmured into the pillow and pushed deeper into it so he couldn't see me blush. _I'm not falling for him. I'm not falling for him._ Tiger was about to burst with laughter. Just then, the door opened and a detached hand was there. We all stared at it.

"Welcome to- What happened here? I knew we shouldn't have installed that gravity device… anyone hurt?" He frowned. If that's even possible. We shook our heads. "Anyways, welcome to Smash Mansion! I am Master Hand, and I'm in charge of the Smash Mansion. If you would step outside please?"

We walked outside and our hearts almost stopped. The smashers were right in front of us. There was Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Wario, Mario, Luigi, Lucario, all the smash fighters. I stopped myself from unleashing a fan girl squeal.

Immediately, we were showered with welcoming.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!"

"POYO!"

"Pika!"

"Hey there."

Just then, Captain Falcon walked up towards Tiger.

"Hey there pretty girl, what's your name?" He asked, grabbing Tiger's arm.

**POW!** The room fell silent. Captain Falcon lay on the ground, twitching. I glared and unclenched my fist. I punched him in the guts. Did I tell you I was overprotective?

"Don't. You. Even. TRY." I snarled. Suddenly, clapping filled the room. I turned towards the sound. The Smashers immediately moved aside. A black haired boy and a blue haired girl stood there, and the girl was clapping.

"I knew I was right when I choose her." She smiled sweetly. "See Aidan, just because she's uses melee attacks doesn't mean she's weak." She stared at him, obviously happy.

"Yeah, yeah, she's strong Rain, I get it." He rolled his eyes. "But it's just Captain FAILcon."

"Ah, Rain and Aidan. I was just about to call for you." Master Hand turned back to us, ignoring the fact that Captain Falcon was on the ground. "These are the people who choose you to join. Aidan and Rain are second-in-charge. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" He pointed to Tiger first.

"Hello! My name is not important, just call me Tiger!" She winked, and I swore I saw half the boys blushing, except Mario, Luigi and Link. Figured those guys actually have decency.

"Hi, my name is Priena, I'm Tiger's cousin." I said casually, and someone from the back yelled, "Good riddance Captain Falcon!" Immediately everyone cheered.

"My name is Jack Ingram; I'm a Corporal in the ODST." He said in a monotonous voice.

"Okay, now that that's over with, Aidan and Rain will show you to your rooms. OKAY SMASHERS! Get back to what you were doing." Master Hand yelled, and everyone went back to whatever they were doing, well, except for Captain Falcon, who was still unconscious. Aidan and Rain walked over to us, and only then I realized that Aidan was a half a head taller than Tiger. He reached for Tigers hand and kissed it, earning a blush from Tiger.

"Were your pants on sale? 'Cause at my house, they're a 100% off." He smiled flirtiously. Tiger gasped, her blush reddening.

**Slap!** The sound reverberated through the air. Aidan's cheek was red. The remaining smashers looked at us. We immediately started glaring daggers at each other.

"What, is the little lady jealous?" he said sarcastically.

**Slap!** His other cheek was now red. First 5 minutes and I've gotten into a fight. Rain and Jack just watched, clearly amused. Tiger just blushed harder.

"Just great. Now I've got TWO hotheads to worry about." Rain said, face palming.

* * *

_Jack's Journal, Day 1_

_Just arrived at the Mansion. I'm sharing a room with Link, Marth and Ike. Looks like things won't be so boring. They have been asking me what a shotgun was. I just told them it's a gun, not much more can be said... I'm more focused on her, Priena. She looks just like HER. The first time I saw her in the pod, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. But when she asked me what my name was, she started stuttering. I was stunned for a second. SHE did that too when we first met. Then when the anti-gravity thing stopped, she landed on her face, just like HER during her first skydiving lesson. Then her attitude. Exactly the same. Its just…mind-blowing how similar they are…_

* * *

**As if anyone cant guess, Aidan is Reyser's O.C :D She let me use it XD Thanks for the help with Aidan and his stupid Pick up Lines :D**

**And Thank Ebullient Ancilla for Beta editing and for the O.C!**

**And Oo... Who is HER? What sort of secrets does Jack have?**

**:D **

**R&R!**

**Ill give you tomato's to throw at me when I come back!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello! I've been working none stop on this story! But I just didn't sleep for 24 hours and I managed to write this! :D**

**-Throw carrots at people-**

Super Smash Bros: New Smashers

Chapter 3

Jack POV

I woke up late the next day since I slept at 1 a.m and immediately equipped my armour and slipped on my ODST helmet, the black visor instantly polarizing. I picked up my shotgun and hovered it over my back and it instantly magnetized to the magnet. I looked at the clock. _11 p.m._ Seems like I overslept. I headed over to the canteen, where Rain was standing.

"Jack! You look refreshed! Had a good sleep?" She started off with a smile but it slowly turned into a frown. She immediately grabbed my helmet and yanked it off, followed by my shin guards and my shotgun. "You're not supposed to wear your armour when you're eating. I'll give you back your helmet and your weapons when it's your turn to brawl." I opened my mouth to respond that I wasn't allowed to take my armour off when she snapped, "NO EXEPTIONS, and I know your combat knife is in your boot. That's where you keep it." I sighed and took it off and gave it to her. "Good. This is not the ODST, Jack. You're ALLOWED to wear casual clothing. Please don't tell me you didn't bring any casual wear besides your pyjamas? Wait, don't answer. You didn't. I'll get some shirts and pants from Master Hand. Go get some food from the Canteen. We have exotic food from Mushroom Kingdom all the way to Hyrule." And with that said she stalked off.

I walked over to one of the stalls, feeling a bit… naked without my armour on. The sign said, 'Delicacies from Aritia" (A/N I don't play Fire Emblem.) It was the most popular store there since half the Smashers were queuing up. After grabbing some meat, which I didn't need to pay for since I was a Smasher, I sat down in an empty table far from everyone else. After I began tucking in, Ike walked over and plopped himself on the table.

"Hey Jack! What are you eating?" He asked, peering over my plate. I pushed my food away from him and moved so he was facing my back. I've always been a loner.

Ike shifted uncomfortably. I don't think he was used to being ignored. "Um… Hey… Do you have a girl at home?" he asked. I paused and looked at him. He did not bring up THAT topic.

I slammed my fork down and stood up and walked away.

Tiger's POV.

I was freaking out. WHAT WAS I GOING TO WEAR! It was 7:00 a.m. and I was the last to wake up. I was sharing a room with Zelda, Peach and Samus. I was separated from Priena, who was sharing a room with Rain. She took quite a liking to Priena after that Captain Bird guy tried to touch me and she beat the living daylight's out of him. Zelda and Peach were very nice to me, but Samus was really rough. She gave me a pat on the back that made me fall over. She's just like Priena actually. Right now, I was picking out what clothes I should wear today.

"Why don't you wear red? Aidan likes that colour." A voice sang out from behind me. It was Samus. I myself turned red.

"W-why would I-I care what he likes?" I stuttered, turning back to the wardrobe, trying to hide my red face from Samus. She just laughed.

"It's pretty obvious you like him. I mean, your face was as red as a beetroot when he kissed your hand." Crap. She was one of the people who stayed behind.

"Yea, and you looked really flustered when he used one of his pick up lines." Zelda smiled, putting on her dress as she said so. HOW MANY PEOPLE WERE THERE?

"Also, when Priena slapped him, you tried to stop them from glaring." Peach pointed out in her musical voice. UGH. SHITTT.

"FINE! I'll wear red, but not because I like him!" I yelled, and slipped on my red tank top and red skirt. I placed on my light red hair band and wore my dark red sneakers.

"Geez, are you that vain, or do you just want to impress Aidan?" Samus smirked. I face palmed.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"Don't like who?" A voice from outside the door asked. Peach answered it. It was Priena, and she had a nasty look on her face.

"AAidaaan…" Zelda dragged out in a sing-song voice. I glared at her.

"Tiger, please tell me that isn't true… That guy is a huge asshole." She groaned, throwing her arms in the air.

Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he's a horrible guy." I countered.

"Oo… She just backed him up!" Samus laughed. Why does EVERYONE pick on me? "Oh yeah, nice to meet you, I'm Samus Aran."

"Priena Black." She replied, ignoring her first comment. Then I realized what she was wearing.

"Priena…!" I started, but she cut me off.

"Its just breakfast." She was wearing her red shirt like usual but her colour was all WRONG! She was wearing green khaki pants and her old sneakers. Her hair was not properly combed and she looked half asleep.

"Fine…" I murmured, angry about her not letting me do her up. When we reached the Canteen, Master Hand and Rain were there to greet us.

"Hello there newbies!" he greeted, referring to me and Priena. "This is the canteen. We serve lots of food here from all over the universe, from Hyrule to Arita. Please try them! If not, you can ask Peach to cook for you!" He then gestured to Peach, who pulled out a frying pan from her pocket. Master Hand then took his leave.

"How does that fit in the pocket?" Priena asked. Peach just shrugged.

We grabbed some Hylian food from Zelda's reference and sat with them at the table. After a few minutes, Link, Marth and Ike walked over.

"Morning Zel." Link greeted Zelda with a charming smile. Zelda just nodded and smiled. I almost jumped for joy. ZELINK FOR THA WIN!

"Sup guys!" Ike roared, which was not really necessary.

Samus rolled her eyes and groaned. "We're right here, no need to yell." She smiled anyway. Oo… Samike.

"Hello." Marth smiled gently at me, but shrunk back when she saw Priena's penetrating glare. She's so over protective.

We started joking and laughing at the table when someone tapped me on the back. I turned around and my heart almost stopped. It. Was. Aidan.

"Oh! Um… hi…" I said weakly, and I felt my face go red again.

"Can I sit here?" he asked, smiling widely at me. Oh my god… his smile was so charming…

"Oh! I see Jack! I'll go and introduce him to the canteen!" She said quickly, eating up her cuckoo egg and dashed to the entrance. I think she doesn't want to pry Priena and Aidan apart after last night…

"_Come On guys! Break it up!" Rain yelled._

"_SHUT UP!" they yelled in perfect harmony and continued their fight. Rain immediately shrinked into her hands. It was so frustrating. Its like trying to tear Ike away from his chicken. Priena joined Rain in the room at 12:30 a.m after losing the fight._

"No you can't. Go sit somewhere else." Priena snapped.

"Why? I have every right to sit here, I'm second IN CHARGE." He smirked.

"I don't understand how YOU'RE in charge. I could do your job."

"That doesn't answer why I can't sit here."

"WHY? You're a flirt, You PROBABLY have sex with girls every night, AND you want to get into Tigers pants."

"So?"

"Um… I gotta go…" Ike said nervously, backing away from us.

"UGH! I lost my appetite now that you're here." She snarled, grabbing her tray and walked away.

"How do you put up with her?" He asked me, putting a hand on my bare shoulder. I should have worn my T-shirt…

"U-Uh… She k-k-inda does that a-a-all the-the time." I stumbled over my words. How was I supposed respond in this situation? Link, Zelda, Samus and Marth smiled knowingly. They knew something I didn't. I looked down at my food.

"Tiger?" Aidan suddenly called out. I turned to look at him. His face was right in front of me. OH SHIT!

"Do you…like me?" he asked softly. I think I wasn't breathing at that point.

"N-N-NO! W-W-W-Why would y-y-you say such a thin..!" I started, but I was cut off when Aidan pressed his lips against mine. I stared blindly at him. I was SURE my face was red right now. I slowly began to melt away at his lips. I pressed my lips back. _Wasn't this a bit too fast? _My head kept yelling at me. _Priena's gonna be SOOO mad…_ But I ignored the voice. Aidan pushed me closer to him as the kiss deepened. Suddenly, clapping filled the room. I pulled away. Everyone in the room was clapping, smiles plastered all over their faces. Then I spotted a face that I would never see smiling at me for kissing a guy. It was _Priena_.

"Tiger, for god sake, if you like Aidan, just say so! Just cuz I hate him doesn't mean I won't approve." She smiled, but I detected a hint of sadness in her voice. Then I remember WHY she never let me date anyone.

"Priena, wait!" but It was too late. She ran out the door.

_She's never been kissed before._

* * *

**Oo... Priena has never been kissed before! -gasp-**

**I hope you like it! I'll check for mistakes later... Im going to bed.**

**R&R!**

**I thank Reyser for Aidan again and Ebullient for Jack. I own Rain by the way. (Inspired by Juvia from FairyTail)**

**I also got alot of pms asking me how old they are**

**Tiger: 15**

**Priena:15**

**Jack:16**

**Aidan:18**

**Rain:16**

**if you think Aidan is moving too fast, HES. A. FLIRT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, After this chapter, It wont be so Mary Sue anymore.**

Super Smash Bro's New Smashers

Priena's POV

What was I doing… crying to myself on the roof? I should be happy, Tiger had her first kiss. Maybe by the guy who's a huge douche and flirt, but it's still a kiss. But why am I so upset? Am I that selfish? So what if I haven't been kissed before and she has? I've been protecting her from guys like Aidan, but how was I supposed to know she liked those kinds of guys? _'Cause I've never allowed her to go out with those guys. _Maybe it's my fault. I never allowed her to go out with anyone and the second I let my guard down, she chooses the wrong guy. I was scared that those kind of guys would break her heart, so I didn't let her go out, and I'm scared Aidan was one of those guys. Of course, there's a small chance that Aidan is gonna be loyal…

Psh… Yeah right.

"… Hey, you alright?" A voice whispered from behind me. I turn, and I was staring into Jack's face.

"Oh…! Y-yea… I-I'm fine. What…what are you doing here?" I said weakly, wiping away my tears.

"Ike pissed me off, so I decided to come here." He replied, slowly slipping next to me. "…And you don't look alright."

"Then why did you ask me if I was alright if you knew I wasn't?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"…So you aren't alright." He stated. I chuckled silently. We stared at each other for a while.

"… So what's wrong?" he suddenly started.

"Aidan…just kissed Tiger." I sighed.

"And your crying because of that?" he inquired.

"Sounds stupid huh, being sad cuz Tiger got kissed." I laughed, but it slowly died down. "I don't know if Aidan's the right guy for her."

"…" Jack stared at me silently. He seems so… tensed. "You've never been kissed before, haven't you?"

I was stunned. Was it that obvious?

"O-of course I have! I…" I started. He wasn't buying it. "…It's that obvious, huh?"

"Just because you haven't been kissed yet, won't mean you never will." He said, smiling slightly at me. His smile was so gentle. I felt myself go red.

"…Thanks." I whispered. I stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" he asked, piqued with curiosity.

"I'm gonna test him."

* * *

Tiger POV

"Have you seen Priena?" I asked worriedly. It's been an hour and I still couldn't find her. I went to the training grounds; I thought she'd be punching something right now.

"Nope, I haven't" Snake replied, slightly annoyed that I bothered him while he was training.

"Aidan! What are we gonna do… I hope she didn't do anything stupid…" I said, nuzzling into his chest. It helped ease me… but only slightly. It felt awkward to do such a thing after he kissed me. But it was new to me and I wanted to feel it. He was warm.

"… What's she so upset about? It's just a kiss." He replied, pushing me closer to him. I shouldn't be cuddling with Aidan right now, but I was just so distressed and I was new to this feeling. "HEY AIDAN!" a voice hollered. Everyone immediately stopped fighting and opened a path. That was Priena. Everyone immediately oohed and ahhed. Seriously, how many people were eating breakfast there?

"Oh shit…" I whispered into Aidan's ear.

"What? Can't you see I'm cuddling with your cousin here?" he yelled tauntingly, not seeing how dangerous the situation was.

"Aidan!" I whispered angrily, punching him in the shoulder. He didn't know what Priena can do. Priena glared at Aidan.

"Tiger… Do you like Aidan… truly?" She turned to me, and though I saw her angry expression, I could see her eyes were red. She had been crying.

"Ye-Yes?" I whimpered. She had THAT look, the look she gave me when I snuck out to meet a guy in private. I was curious okay? Who would have thought he would touch my butt?

"Do you really?" She asked. She was asking such confusing questions! How was I supposed to know? Doesn't love come in many ways?!

"M-maybe?" I tried. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ANSWER!

"Aha! MAYBE. I don't know what kind of sick minded douche would kiss a girl on the second day he met her. Now she's confused. " She glared at Aidan, and I could imagine little electricity sparks connecting to their eyes.

"Fine! What's your proposition?" he said through clenched teeth. She smiled slyly. Uh-Oh.

"Come here." She smiled venomously.

Oh Geez.

* * *

Aidan's POV (YAY!)

Once we were out of Tiger's earshot, Priena punched me in the arm. Ow.

"If you can really make Tiger fall in love with you in a month, I'll consent. If you don't… Someone is going to experience blinding pains, preferably in his chest and his legs." She smiled venomously at me.

"You're on." I said calmly.

What was the worst that could happen? She just left out one small mistake…

"…Don't get in her pants."

Shit.

I gave her one more death glare before heading back to Tiger. I sighed. I don't know why, but I have this little thing inside me that squirms inside me. I move fast of course, any pretty girl I see. But her innocence… it's just killing me. She so pretty and she's so nice too. Most girls won't even give me a second glance after I do what I did to Tiger. She's just really… nice. Could I really be falling in love with her?

No way.

Then… what's this feeling then? I sat next to her. I must have been really quiet. She poked me gently.

"Aidan… are you traumatised or something? I'm sorry if she did something bad to you." He soft voice whispered gently, a hint of fear in her voice. Was… was she afraid she'd lose me?

"Huh… Oh no. She just told me that she'll approve of our relationship…"

"Yes!"

"…If I can prove it."

"…Oh."

She looked at me fearfully.

"She didn't ask for a fight or anything did she?" panic clearly in her voice.

"Even if she did I would have kicked her ass." I said jokingly.

She still looked at me with those eyes. I gulped. Is she really that tough? She suddenly burst into tears.

"Whoa! W-what are you crying for?" I asked, alarmed, rubbing her shoulders awkwardly.

"Erm… h-how about I tell you about Priena?" She sniffled, her cheeks turning red at my touch. How adorable… wait. Is this Aidan talking? Actually PAYING attention to a girl?

I gulped. What's wrong with me today?

"Well… Priena grew up in Janrua…"

"Janrua? I've never heard of it before." My curiosity was getting the better of me.

"… It doesn't exist anymore."

"_Priena Dear! Wake up!" Mrs Black yelled. 10 year old Priena rolled over sleepily. It was 2:30 in the morning. _

"_5 more minutes mummy…" She said sleepily, hugging her bolster. Her mom pulled the blanket off her. Priena opened her eyes, alarmed. She was about to scold her mom when she saw her eyes. Fear._

"_Come with me Dear." She said urgently. Without a question, she grabbed her mother's outstretched hand and they ran out the door. Immediately, her feet were underwater. She looked at her mom, afraid. Mrs Black just kept on walking. _

"_Honey, whatever you do, don't open your eyes." Mrs Black told her. She obeyed and squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered silently. She didn't like this. Her mom wasn't telling her what was happening._

_She opened her eyes in an inch. Her eyes flew open when she saw what was happening. There was a giant wave. And her mom was bringing her away from it. Priena let out a shriek of terror._

_Suddenly she was lifted up by her mom. She was putting her on a helicopter. She stretched her arm for her mom. For the first time since she woke up, her mom smiled. Mrs Black shook her head and yelled to the pilot for them to leave. _

"_MOM!" Priena screamed, but was muted out when the helicopter lifted off. She saw her mom standing there, her long red hair flying in multiple directions before the giant wave consumed her._

"_Little girl, stand back from the window!" A man yelled. She was still screaming her head off. He grabbed her shoulder, trying to pull her away. The moment he touched her, she grabbed his arm and pinned him to the ground, her eyes flashing furiously. She grabbed the man's dagger and stabbed him in the back. The pilot saw this happening from the corner of his eye and trembled. The sight of a little girl pinning down an official and stabbing him was frightening. Coincidentally, they flew past a tall building that was left standing and unaffected. And was just tall enough to reach the helicopter. She jumped down (**THIS IS FANFICTION PEOPLE.)** and landed on her feet. The pilot, scared at what would happen to him if he tried to help her, flew off without her._

"…She was the only survivor, and Janrua was completely destroyed. She looked for her Mum for ages, but to no avail. Something just… clicked and the naïve little girl became the girl today." Tiger finished, squeezing her hands between her lap.

I gulped. An official? Maybe she wasn't so weak.

"When she was 9 a war had just started, and in the middle, her father left their family. Her mom found no purpose in living anymore. She just…sorta faded. And she blamed her dad for the incident. Leaving her, like how my parents left me." Tiger added, lowering her head down. "See why I don't want you fighting her?"

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her on the head. I'll just have to prove to Priena I'm not like other guys. Why? Cause now I know she cares unlike others.

* * *

Jack's POV

I stared blankly at Aidan and Tiger, hiding in the shadows, absorbing every bit of information I heard. I closed my eyes and walked towards my room.

* * *

_Jacks Journal 2_

… _My parents killed her mom._

* * *

**Hi guys... Uhm... Yea... thats Chapter 4. Ending off at an ominous tone. Also, I got some PM's asking me whats with Priena's clothes in the previous chapter.**

**you didnt get the Priena-wearing-horrible-clothes, its cause of Aidan. She's never been kissed before right? So she's over protective of her cousin just in case she meets the wrong guy, because she herself has been tormented because of her own father, so she would know who the best guy for Tiger is. But when she sees how flustered Tiger was the previous night, she was wondering if she really LIKED him, cuz Aidan is probably just another douchè and flirt, and didnt seem like the right guy. Because it was the first time her cheeks turned red. She spends the entire night thinking about it and In the morning she's not fully awake, so she just anyhow wore her clothes. And seeing Tiger and Aidan kiss without her fighting made her think she failed to realise her crush on him and nearly broke them up with her fighting with Aidan.  
:3 Its really hard to understand, but once you get the hidden meaning It makes sense.**

**GAH! WHATS WITH ALL MY PM'S ABOUT AIDAN X PRIENA!**

**Next Chapter, Double Date! Basically, Zelinky and Samiky stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo. Hey guys! This is a filler chappie. I'll be on another hiatus. Thanks for waiting! :D Now. ROLL THE CHAPTER!**

Super Smash Bro's: New Smashers

Chapter 5

Link's POV

Gehhh… What do I do! I smacked my face repeatedly. Dude, CALM DOWN. I rung my arms. How was I supposed to give them…? It was mid afternoon and-

Just then, Jack entered the room. The moment he saw the flowers on the table, he looked at me with rather incredulous eyes.

"… For Zelda?" he asked. I immediately turned red in colour.

"Yea…" I said shyly, shrugging my shoulders. Geh… Is it that obvious or is he some sort of psychic or something? (**A/N He probably is…**)

He chuckled silently before grabbing the bouquet and throwing it to me.

"Just do it. I can tell you really like Zelda, and she really likes you." He said, his voice sour. I looked at him curiously.

Something seemed… off.

I mean, I've only known him for 3 days now, (**Guys, just wanna get this out of the way now. When you see Jack's journal entry at the end, it means a day has passed. But for filler chapters, I don't have an entry at the end.)** But he seemed like more of a reserved guy, not really getting into other people's business. I mean, he was from the army or something right?

"Uhm…yo-you really think she likes me… too?" I said, turning as red as a beetroot. He nodded, before he jumped headfirst into his bed.

"Err… Something bothering you, Jack?" I asked, sitting on the side of his bed. He stared at me for a quick second before he shook his head and stared at the ceiling.

"…I'm just thinking, about stuff…" he replied, melancholy in his voice, a frosty smile gracing his lips. "… Now go ask Zelda out." He added quietly.

I spared at quick glance at him before leaving the room, flowers in tow. I brushed my dirt brown hair out of my eyes as I made my way to the girl's hall. Hopefully, no one would ask me what I was doing. Especially Ra-

"Link? What are you doing?" Rain's clear crystalline voice shouted at me. I immediately hid the flowers behind my back. I turn around and I see Rain angrily stomping up to me, demanding an excuse.

"Oh-Uh…hi Rain…" I said, a nervous grin on my face.

'What are you doing?! You're in the girl's quarters!" She snapped. I stared into her violent blue eyes. NOW I remember why people prefer Aidan to Rain. Good Cop Bad Cop, Master Hand says. Sometimes it backfires though. BOTH being Bad Cops. Believe me; I don't want to go into detail.

"WELL?" Rain glared at me, tapping for foot impatiently. I gulped. What was I going to say? _Well, I was going to admit my undying love for Zelda, and probably fail at doing so._

Yea right.

"ARE THOSE FLOWERS?!" She snapped. I brought those up.

"Uh… well…"

Just then a voice called up from behind Rain.

"Chill. Link is just here to help me with my… PROJECT." The voice said. Rain's expression changed from angry to sweet.

"Oh? Okay, what's the project for?" She smiled sweetly. And the mood swings. Definitely, it's the mood swings that make her frightening.

Priena came from behind me. She grabbed the flowers and snapped one off. I kept myself from screaming. THOSE WERE FOR ZELDA!

"Well, he bought these roses for me to use the thorns to make a decent dagger. I think I left one of my daggers at home and I want to experiment with thorns. And Link is an excellent crafter." She said casually, taking a thorn and poking me in the arm. I yelped.

"These are perfect." She added, a smile on her face. Rain nodded.

"Okay… I'll give you some time to make a dagger. But don't do anything stupid." She said sternly. She stalked off as I sighed with relief.

"… Rain doesn't know anything about daggers. It's impossible to make a dagger with thorns. Too soft. Basic fighting knowledge." Priena folded her arms. I took the thorn that was embedded into my arm and pulled it out.

Well… ow. I dropped the flowers by accident.

"Y'know, you didn't need to stab me with a thorn and pluck a flower meant for someone else to help me." I said sarcastically, rubbing my arm. She shrugged.

"Sorry. I'm one of those people who want you with Zelda." I almost choked on air.

"U-Uh… t-that's ridicu-"I saw her stare.

"Er… is it that obvious?" I said shyly. She laughed. She bent down to pick up the flowers. I decided to make fun of her abit. Fairs fair right?

"Well, its not as obvious as the fact that YOU like Jack." The flowers slipped out of her hands. She immediately fumbled to grab it again.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." She muttered, her face red as she gave me the flowers. I smirked.

"SUUURE you don't." I said as I walked towards Zelda's room, leaving Priena to fumble with her thumbs.

Samus POV

I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and in front of me stood Link. I saw the flowers in his hands. I immediately knew what was going on. I smirked.

"_Zelda_ will see you now." I said before he could even speak up. He gave me a crazy look, his face burning. Peach looked in interest.

"Yep. It's THAT obvious." I answered to his confused face, grabbing Peach by the arm and dragging her out of the room.

"GOOD LUCK HERO!" I called before slamming the door shut, catching a glimpse of Zelda's face. Classic.

Peach pouted at me.

"Hey! Why did you do that! We could have seen some juicy stuff!" I rolled my eyes.

"It's better to stay out of people's affairs." I smiled coyly. Just then, I bumped into Tiger.

"Oh! Samus! Have you seen Aidan? I haven't seen him since yesterday!" She asked me anxiously. I smiled. Another romance in the making. This time, Tiger was wearing a yellow shirt with some orange shorts, her long red hair tied with a light orange rubber band, her boots were dark orange.

"Aw… don't worry, Aidan left early in the afternoon. He'll be back soon." She nodded, still not entirely calm. I smiled venomously. Time to drop the bomb.

"You know… you're the first girl he has every taken this seriously… I saw him with some candles. Oh… how ROMANTIC." I said sardonically, twirling my fingers to form a heart. Tiger smiled, not even flustered.

"Well, I saw IKE with a present. I asked him who it was for; he said it was for you." She countered, smiling deviously. I turned slightly red.

"Uh…" I stumbled. Ike? A present, for me?

"Well…? Don't you have a comeback for that?" She said sweetly, crossing her arms.

Luckily, an outburst from Zelda saved me from answering. She burst out of the door, hugging a bright red Link.

"YES! YES! OF COURSE I'LL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!" Zelda smiled, squeezing him tightly. Link landed back first onto the ground, the beautiful bouquet was left in pieces. I smiled quietly before slipping away to look for Ike.

And there he was. And it was true; he had a present in his hands. I walked up to him. He noticed and smiled lightly.

"Hey Sammy." He said coyly, putting his face in front of mine. I resisted from looking away.

"Hey Ike…" I said, keeping my cool. "What's the gift for?"

He smirked.

"It's for you. But I won't give it to you unless… you kiss me." He said, with the most adorable face he could achieve. I punched him in the arm.

"No way. Now give it." I said, hiding my blush. He shrugged and place the box in my hand. I immediately opened it. A horrible smell came from the box. I wrinkled my nose and looked into the box. SOCKS. HIS SOCKS. The smell wafted through the air and it attracted everyone's attention. I turned to face Ike, but he already had a head start.

"IKE!" I screamed, immediately dashing towards him. He laughed and ran faster.

"LIKE YOUR PRESENT?!" Ike yelled at me.

I fumed.

…Why am I in love with an IDIOT?


End file.
